Fate Is Cruel
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: [discontinued]Risa is sent to live with her aunt in Domino City after her parents finds out that she's pregnant. The real problem? She doesn't know how she got pregnant and the dreams of Ancient Egypt doesn't help... SKXOC
1. Default Chapter

Title: Having Seto Kaiba's Baby

Author: YkkGrl

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the original Yu-Gi-Oh plot and everything else having to do with the original manga/anime storyline. However, Risa Imura is a property of my imagination.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

As the female students of Tsukiyama High School got ready for their hurdle race, Risa was just standing on the red starting line. Running was never her forte since she usually gets tired pretty easily. This morning, however, she felt especially drained of energy and her legs felt heavier than ever. She felt like she had swallowed an entire walrus for breakfast before she went to school. Just as the coach was about to blow the whistle to start the race, Risa felt something coming up from her stomach.

Unable to say anything without possibly ejecting her putrid contents, she tried to hold it in while waving frantically to the coach to get his attention. One of her friends, Fumi, noticed Risa," Risa-chan, are you all right?"

She shook her head in response, pointing to her full cheeks indicating that the vomit is threatening to come out any minute now.

_Can't hold it in any longer. _She thought, using her hands to try to catch the oncoming puke. But there was too much and the last thing she remembered hearing was someone whispering before fainting.

"Ohh." Risa groaned, trying to clear her head.

_That was awful. What the hell did I eat yesterday anyway?_ She held her head between her arms and waited for the world to stop spinning.

"Are you finally awake?" a stern voice said.

"Huh?" Rusa muttered, unaware that somebody was sitting by her bedside. It was her mom. The woman with graying brown hair bore a furious look on her face. Her green eyes were glaring into Risa's.

Confused, Risa wondered why her normally smiling mother seemed to be so angry with her. With the intention of trying to break the tension between them, Risa smiled widely and cheerfully said," Hi, mom!"

"Don't you 'hi mom' me! Is this how I raised you, you little whore?!" she yelled, backhanding her hard across the cheeks.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, mom! I meant, good afternoon mom!" Risa panicked, hiding under the covers for protection against the assault.

Inside her heart, her mother was suddenly reminded of all the times, she did this: hide under the blankets, hoping that all the bad things would go away. All those times, she hugger her daughter tightly against her chest and absorbed her tears with the fabric of her shirt. But not anymore, after all those times of teaching her right from wrong, she knew now she had failed miserably.

While Ms. Imura was thinking about how she had gone wrong, Risa blinked and looked up at her mom behind her blankets.

"What's going on?" she hesitantly asked.

Just then the bedroom door banged open, her always hard-working father was standing there .....with a suitcase. Risa's heart pounded heavily against her chest. _Is dad moving out? Is that why mom's so sad right now?_

Risa knew that she hasn't fully regained most of her strength back, she still got up from the bed, which resulted in a painful and blinding experience.

"AGGGHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed.

As she clutched her head in pain, her mom's expression changed immediately from furious to concern. But no matter how much his daughter was seemingly hurting, her father wouldn't care. She had chosen to try to taint his polished and clean image so he so much as show any sign of concern for her.

Risa didn't care nor did she know, she was just in so much pain. Her vision was impaired temporarily and all she could see was blurred outlines of her parents. From her mouth unleashed the most horrible blood-curdling scream. Her body felt so weak and it was shaking violently. It was starting to lose all feelings now but she could feel someone holding her tightly.

She could hear someone scream,"Risa! Are you all right?! Talk to me!"

_Mom...._

Risa slowly embraced her sobbing mom, the pain quickly diminishing from her body. She breathed in and out heavily and sweat broke out all over. "What.....was that?"

To Domino City

_I can't believe this! I'm pregnant? How can I be pregnant! I never even kissed anyone before! But that's what mom and dad said. They said after I fainted in school today, the nursed called them and told them. There must be some kind of mistake but they didn't even bother listening to what I had to say. All they did was told me to pack up my things and said that I'm a whore._

Risa reached up to wipe away a single tear sliding down her cheek and sniffled as quietly as she could. She couldn't believe how everything came to this. Just yesterday, she was content with just about everything in her life. She had great friends, average grades, had fun embarrassing her little brother, praise from the captain of the fencing team and now she had to give up all that away? What exactly did she do to deserve this?

Risa stopped pondering and looked at the view outside of the airplane, the very high view which was stirring the contents of her stomach. She quickly looked away from the view to avoid giving the passenger beside her an unexpected 'surprise.' Sighing, she quickly started to think about her family.

_I wonder if my otouto-chan is starting to miss me? That little brat is so annoying! But....I am going to miss laughing in his face when I beat him at video games. At least, I know mom is going to miss me. _

Looking to the passenger beside her, she saw that the old man in a gray business suit was sleeping. She slowly stuck her fingers in her pocket, all the while keeping an eye on the snoring man, and produced a red cloth. She rubbed the silky material together and could feel the 10, 000 yen that her mom secretly gave her when her dad wasn't looking. She remembered how her mom looked when she gave her the money, she could see her sadness in her green eyes. The same eyes that Risa, herself, inherited from her mom.

Her eyes also told her, it wasn't her idea of sending her to Domino City to live with her aunt.

Later that night, all the passengers were sound asleep, wearing earmuffs to muffle the roaring engines of the airplane and the snoring of others. Ths sky blue blankets over their weary bodies and their heads on a comfortable square pillow. Every child, adult, teenager was contently whisking away in dreamland, all except Risa.

Risa was lost in her dream, trying to find her way around large maze-like corridors. Pratically every wall was covered in strange carvings of creatures and people of all kinds. Risa was wearily walking down many halls and trying to find someone to guide her the way home. Unfortunately for her, the only people she could find held sharp and dangerous looking weapons. Who knows whether they're friendly or not. The auburn-haired girl wasn't about to find out. After all, as they say, curiousity did killed the cat.

Just as she was about to collapse from exhaustion, Risa could hear the inaudible voices of two people. It came from one of the heavy doors closest to her. Risa, wanting to make out what they were saying, pressed her ear against it. Big mistake! She could feel herself leaning and falling right through the door!

She couldn't comprehend what happened just now; did she just phased through the door or something? She looked at the door and saw that it was indeed closed. So it was never opened by her and she was just trying to see if she could hear what they were saying. _Oh, Kami-sama! I'm a ghost!_

As soon as she recovered from that shock, she realized, she was in the same room with the two people, both of them hidden by shadows now. Risa quickly got up and brushed herself off. She looked around her new surroundings now, noticing how beautifully decorated the room was. Gold trimmings around the ceilings, white linen curtains hanging off a luxiourous canopy bed and there were two people sitting on the sheets!

She could hear what they were saying and blushed at the fact that she was interrupting two peoples' union.

"Uh um! Sorry! I didn't mean to stumble in here! Honest! It's just that I'm lost and if any of you two could possibly help me?" Risa said, nervously tweedling her fingers.

Risa didn't know whether she should be relieved or annoyed; they were ignoring her! _I heard that lovers can be very into each other but this is ridiculous. Aren't they angry that somebody else in here while they're canoodling?_

The two people didn't even seem to be aware of her presence at all. _Well as long as they don't notice me, might as well just get out of here._

"I have something I must tell you," the female said softly.

Risa started to walk towards the door but stopped when the woman hesitantly said," I'm pregnant with your child." Risa and the man hidden by the shadows of the dark room, both gasped at the same time. "What?! She's pregnant, too?" Risa exclaimed. _What does this mean? This is a dream, isn't it? This must be. haha I mean, I'm able to pass through doors so that means it is. _

The familiar searing pain rose in her body once again. Risa crouched down on the hard floor and clutched her stomach.

"AAHHHH!!!! AAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed. The pain was unbearable. She couldn't stand it anymore!

"AAAAAHHH!!!!!" she continued to scream.

She wok up to the darkness of the airplane and to the snoring of the other passengers and the low rumbling of the engines after taking off her violet fluffy earmuffs. She wiped at her sweaty brow with the back of her hand and brushed a strand of hair stuck to her wet forehead. She opened the window shield to show the rising of the early sun. Five hours from now, she would be living in a new house and start a new life.

_Taking care of a baby, whose father I don't even know. _She thought, rubbing her yet-to-be-round stomach.

At Kaiba's Mansion

Seto Kaiba breathed heavily as he ran his fingers through his thick brown hair. He had that same dream yet again but this time, he could hear someone screaming bloody hell. It was all so real. Why did he keep having this same dream over and over again?

Who was the girl in the dreams? And why was the dream so different this time?

A/N: Okay, this is my new fanfiction and it's my first SKxOC. It's very different than most SKxOC fics and I will try to keep him in character. Just tell me what you think please. It's a serious stories yet there are few humorous scenes as well as romantic scenes.


	2. Domino City

Fate Is Cruel

A/N: Whoo-hoo! I have 4 reviews which makes me happy. As you can see, I changed the title and the summary but it's the same story.

**(Bold: Memories/Dreams)**

_(Italics: thoughts)_

Chapter 2: Domino City

_Okay. Auntie isn't going to pick me up at the airport so I'm going to have to follow the directions to her house that mom gave me. _

As Risa walked out of the airplane along with the other passengers, she pushed through the crowd and made her way to the baggage claim. She was reminded to call her aunt to inform her that she had arrived in Domino City, so she dug through her tan messenger bag to get her cell phone out.

Although, her parents decided to disown her, her mom still provided her with some essential items for emergencies. Such essential items included pepper spray, a cell phone, some money and few minor things. Evidently, her mom still loves her, her dad, however, was still reluctant to acknowledge her anymore. As far as he was concerned, her last name shouldn't even be Imura anymore.

After she called her aunt and gathered all of her possessions, Risa walked down a crowded sidewalk with the deep-sea cell phone in hand. The blipping sound of the keys calmed her nerves a bit, but she couldn't truly keep her mind off of her problems. Besides the sounds of the cellphone, Risa tried to kill off her stress by taking in the sights of Domino City so far.

She didn't see much then again she's only been walking for twenty minutes. There were probably better sights than a crowded sidewalk. After all, she vaguely remembered that her friend mentioned that there some young celebrities in the small city.

"What was it that Fumi told me? That some gamesters live here or something?" she muttered tiredly to herself.

A yawn escaped her lips, she was still so tired from the long trip. Unfortunately for her, the higher forces was not on her side today. Just as Risa started to take pictures of some of the sights with her cellphone, a teenage in bright colored clothes snatched it and ran away with it. It took her a while to realize it and she wasn't about to give it up without a fight. Despite her weariness, she suddenly found renewed strength, left her luggage behind and bounded after the thief.

"Come back, kisama! Give me back my cell phone! THIEF!" she hollered.

Immediately, Risa was already having trouble chasing after him especially with a crowd blocking her way. Lucky for her, they also blocked the thief's way so he couldn't have ran far from the determined girl. Several people looked at the auburn-haired girl as if she was crazy, yelling some unintelligible words. Running was never her favorite activity and she was already having difficulty breathing.

It's also important to remember her condition, which required her not to do much strenuous activities. In Risa's determined mind, she kept thinking that she'll only give up when the punk does and give back her phone.

The thief ran as if for his dear life, everytime he looked back, the girl was still gaining up on him. He cursed the crowds of people blocking his way, he couldn't run anywhere without bumping somebody, who he rudely shoved aside.

Meanwhile, Yugi and his friend headed the opposite direction of the thief and Risa. They were planning to spend their day after school at an arcade. They usually do that but today was going to be different.

_Oh, crap. My legs are starting to cramp up. _Risa wanted to stop so she could rest, though her conscience wouldn't allow her. She had to get that cell phone back. She just had to. What if her mom called her at any moment and told her that her dad changed his mind? What if she could go home to her family again?

She was inconveniently wearing 5-inch inch heeled boots, that weren't exactly designed for running. Her feet felt like they were being burned and her toes were squished painfully squished in the tip of her boots, as she ran forward. She winced once in a while although she urged herself to ignore it. It didn't matter how much her toes were beginning to blister and bleed or how much she couldn't feel her legs anymore, she had to get it back.

Strands of reddish-brown hair flapped across her cheeks as she continually ran after the culprit. She gritted her teeth, her knuckles turning white from the closing of her fist. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes out of the despair of it all.

_Why does this have to happen to me?! First, I find out I'm pregnant, got disowned then I get my cell phone stolen?! What the hell is wrong with this picture! Damn, I'm not going to be able to catch him._

Her legs began to wobble like jello, she couldn't go on anymore. She could no longer control her emotions so she let them fall one by one down her cheeks. She had lost all hope now. She wouldn't be able to know if her family decided to keep her again. She was starting to feel the loneliness that she avoided the beginning of her condemnation. She had to painfully admit that she was practically all alone in the world now.

Her legs collapsed underneath her and her head was hung in defeat. She was sure that her luggage wouldn't be where she left them by now. She decided she should go to her aunt's house by hailing a taxi now but her feet and legs were in so much pain. She just wanted to stay on the cool concrete sidewalk. If she were to stand back up, there would be a painful result. Some of the skin on her feet was peeling. The blood in her boots was almost drying out. Her legs was numbing and she couldn't feel them anymore.

She felt so tired that she found she could hardly keep her eyelids open. She passed out from exhaustion before she could answer a concerned question.

**_Oh, not again! _Risa thought as she irritatedly put her hands on her hips. She was once again facing huge maze-like corridors. Her legs weren't as weak as they were before though. Thankfully, she could walk normally without staggering or feeling any pain. She wiggled her toes in her boots and couldn't feel any pain. **

_**So it's true that you can't feel pain in your dreams. Well, I've been here before so I could at least find that room with the couple again. I really hope they're not doing anything personal though. Maybe I could ask that lady some questions.**_

**So off she went, trying to remember where the room she once fell through was. She avoided the guards as usual but they don't seem to be aware that there was another presence. **

**"HEY YOU!" one of the guards suddenly boomed.**

**Risa froze in fright and turned around slowly. She thought that the guard was trying to address her although she was mistaken. The guard suddenly started to laugh amusingly and called out his friend's name. His friend was just another guard, who was coming to take over the previous guard's place. **

**_Phew! _Risa heaved a sigh of relief, then continued to trudge onto her destination. Wherever that is anyway. **

_**Damn it! Why can't I remember where it is? It should be around here somewhere. Okay. I remember that the door had some carved symbols on it. Then again, all of these doors had carved symbols on it. They're practically the same ones too. Hmm...Another thing different thing about is that there was voices coming from it.**_

**So Risa pressed her ear against every door that was near her, which was at least four or five doors. Unfortunately, she forgot that she was transparent like a ghost so she could just go through any one of them. She fell through several doors which resulted in her being in either eerily empty rooms or rooms with people changing their clothes. Poor Risa had to explore other rooms with a dangerously crimson blush on her face.**

_**Okay. This plan is not exactly working and I'm sick of seeing naked old men changing. I still haven't found those two yet. Where could they be?**_

**It was then that Risa could hear familiar voices behind a door in front of her, she was so happy that she finally found them. She was sure that it was them. She ran to that door as fast as she could except a blinding light prevented her from doing so.**

Risa opened her eyelids to find a doctor shining a white light directly into her eyes. She gasped and hit the doctor's hand which held the small light. She was almost there! She had finally found that damn door but he interrupted her! The damn doctor interrupted her!

_Wait a minute. Why am I in the hospital? _She looked around her white and light blue surroundings. There was no doubt that this was a room in a hospital.

"Doctor, why am I here?" she asked, her fingers clutching the white blanket.

"A couple of kids your age found you and brought you here. Now there's nothing seriously wrong with you. Thank God. But you shouldn't run so much especially in your condition. Your boots didn't help either, some of your skin is peeling. Don't worry though, it'll grow back in a couple of days. You also lost your strength." the doctor said.

"I'm so hungry." she mumbled, enduring her stomach's growl. "And I lost my family" she mumbled inaudibly.

She caught her head between her arms and let the tears flow again. She bit her bottom lip and sniffled, trying to hide under the blanket for security. Risa, who was always content with her parents and her brother, was releasing all of her sorrows in the form of salty drops.

"How could all of this suddenly happen?!" Risa exclaimed before she could catch herself. She was just under so much stress at the moment. She missed her family already. She missed teasing her little brother, cooking with her mom and looking forward to the weekends so the whole family could spend time with her dad, who was usually always busy in the weekdays. She just wanted to go home right now.

Why did her dad disown her? Doesn't he love her? She was always trying so hard to win the approval of both her parents, especially her dad's. Her dad was a hard man, who wanted the best for his kids but he was terribly strict. He always demanded better grades from both of his kids. Shoji, Risa's little brother, had mediocre grades but her father always spent more time with him than with her. Risa had average grades but they were better than Shoji's grades. All she received from her dad was money.

"How could what suddenly happen?" the doctor asked gently, patting her head.

She didn't say anything but could only hear huge gulps of air from Risa. She was trying her best not to cry anymore. Her parents disowning her then she was also pregnant. How could she support a child? She never even engage in anything more than a handshake. She had never kissed anyone how could she possibly have slept with anyone? How is she pregnant?

Risa couldn't stand it anymore, she's not going to stay in this hospital tonight. She was going straight to a phone and calling her aunt to pick her up. Next to her boots was a pair of slippers though she still stuck her wrapped feet into her boots. She didn't care if they were going to hurt her feet. She just wanted to go to where her parents intentionally sent her and go to bed.

"Wait, where do you think you're going? You don't have much strength left. You should eat something before you can walk anywhere." the doctor said. Risa just ignored his heeding and dragged herself to the door, using the walls as her crutch. She leaned her body against the walls and wincingly trudged to the door. The doctor was right, she didn't have much strength left. Only a little bit even so, she could see the floor was rising up to her face.

Before she could land facefirst onto the floor, she heard a grunt and felt someone supporting her body. She leaned against whoever chest's it was and listened to the heartbeat of that person. It was calming to her and she smiled before she fully passed out again.

"What are you doing holding her, Ryou?" Yugi asked, looking confused as to why Ryou was holding the girl.

"I think Ryou's already has feelings for this girl." Jounouchi teased, laughing at the blush on Ryou's face.

"Doctor, will she be all right?" Yugi asked, looking at the limp body of the girl.

"Yes, she will be all right. She's just tired and her feet are a bit damaged but she'll recover." he said. "You say that you found her on the sidewalk?"

"Hai and by the time, I tried to ask her what's wrong, she passed out. I think she was crying too." Yugi said.

"What was she doing out of bed, doctor?" Ryou asked, shifting Risa so he wouldn't accidently drop her on the floor.

"When she woke up, she started to ask me a question but suddenly started to cry. Then she rose up from the bed and attempted to walk out to the door." the doctor explained.

**"Why are you doing this?!" Astarte screamed. She couldn't believe that this was the same man, she fell in love with. He was practically becoming more evil like his father. The Pharoah Atem was already doing the best he can to contain the monsters. **

**"I can become an even better Pharoah that he could ever be. Astarte, if you truly loved me, you would also come to my side." Seth said, holding onto her shoulders.**

**"How could I betray the same ruler, whose father gave me shelter, food and clothing and who kept me in the same palace where we met?" Astarte asked. "Your father's the one, who's brainwashing you and forcing you to do things that aren't you."**

**"Wrong, my father let me see the good of what will happen if I became Pharoah." Seth growled, sinking his fingers into her skin.**

**She winced at the pain but continued on "Seth, Pharoah Atem is already a great Pharoah. Even though, I support your decisions of everything that you do. I'm against you on this one. Why can't you just go on being a great High Priest?" Astarte said gently, touching his lips with her fingertips.**

**"Lowly servants shouldn't say anything to their superiors." Seth said cruelly, slapping her to the side.**

**After Seth walked away, Risa glared at his back and ran over to the woman named 'Astarte.' She wanted to see if she was all right. She didn't see the man named 'Seth' clearly because they were in the shadows. But now she could see Astarte up close. Astarte was lying in a heap on the floor, touching the place where he slapped her. She was silently crying. **

**"Uh, Astarte-san, don't cry. If that guy treats you that way, then you shouldn't be with him anymore." Risa said, trying to cheer her up. **

**But Astarte didn't seem to acknowledge Risa's prescence, she just looked forlornly at the floor. **

**"Well, I guess you love him that much so then try catching him in a good mood. I bet you could cook himself something to cheer him up right?" Risa said, putting on a fake smile. **

**That was the first time that Risa had witnessed a fight between a couple like that, even her mom and dad never fought like that. They just usually bicker a couple of times then forgive each other within the next hour. Judging by the couple's fight, Astarte and this Seth guy seemed to be deeply in love. Risa noticed a slight hesitation before Seth slapped Astarte. **

**Risa looked down at Astarte again and noticed that her stomach was slightly round. Round like when a woman's stomach is when they're pregnant. ''Oh my god. He pushed you down like that even though you're pregnant. How horrible!" she said.**

**With a statement like that, you would think that Astarte would say something to Risa. But she just rubbed her stomach and continued to cry. Then she started to yelp in pain and water was coming from her dress.....Risa's stomach felt like it was on fire. It was so impossibly painful. She couldn't stand on her own anymore. She surrendered to her knees and held her stomach. She prayed that the pain would stop. **

To be continued...

A/N: I used the original names for all of the characters and used Bakura's first name instead of his last name so it'll avoid confusion. In case you didn't know, Atem is 'Yami's' real name in the past. Just wanted to tell you that Ryou will play an important in the story also. Please review.

Next chapter: Risa attends Domino High School and discovers what a huge jerk Kaiba is. Of course, Risa and him doesn't know that they're both important to each other.


	3. Stolen Kiss

Fate Is Cruel

By: YkkGrl

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the original Yu-Gi-Oh plot and everything else having to do with the original manga/anime storyline. But Risa Imura is my own original character and therefore, no one can use her without my permission. You also can't use the main storyline of this fic without my permission.

A/N: I have to thank all reviewers before I can start this chapter. You're all the best for encouraging me to do this story. Thank you! Oh, yeah, and also, Merry late Christmas to all of you and have a Happy New Year!

Note: This story uses the original Japanese names so if you're confused which character is which. Then look at the name guide at the beginning of this chapter. Btw, 'Yugi-tachi' means Yugi and his friends.

Chapter 3: Stolen Kiss

Anzu Mazaki (Tea Gardner)

Yugi Mouto

Katsuya Jounouchi (Joey Wheeler)

Honda Hiroto (Tristan Taylor)

Ryou Bakura (Bakura)

Bakura (Yami Bakura)

Yami no game (Shadow game/realm)

There was a slight chill so she pulled the blankets over herself. The curtains were still blocking the sun from entering the room yet light from the hallway was still spilling into the hospital room. From the light, a dark figure could be seen sneaking into the room. Risa was only half-awake when she felt something trailing up and down her cheek; she used her hand to brush it off. Risa was still clueless that she wasn't alone in the facility. She was just content, resting on the bed, keeping her mind occupied in more pleasant dreams.

It was ten o'clock in the morning. Yugi and his friends arrived at about an hour and ten minutes earlier. They didn't want to disturb her sleep, so they're currently hanging out in the waiting room until she wakes up. Honda and Jounouchi went to the cafeteria to buy some snacks from a vending machine. Anzu didn't get enough sleep last night, so she was resting her head on the arm of the chair she was sitting on. Yugi's jacket was used as a blanket unbeknownst to her. Yugi just watched as Anzu slept and waiting at the same time. All were accounted except for one particular person...

Risa breathed in and out lightly, her fingers clutching onto her pillow. Her eyebrows were furrowed together; she seemed to be having a nightmare. A tear escaped from under her closed eyelid.

_That can be fixed_, he thought, leaning closer to her face. He kissed her lips once, then twice.

He wasn't content on just kissing her closed lips. He wanted to taste the inside of her mouth. **BAD IDEA! **Just as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, he clutched onto her shoulders to deepen the kiss. Risa wasn't exactly a deep sleeper. She slowly opened her eyes and saw someone in front of her...kissing her!

With all of the strength she could muster, she slapped the stranger and screamed "PERVERT!" as loud as she possibly can.

"What was that?!" Anzu exclaimed, having heard the scream.

"I don't know, but I think it came from that girl's room," Yugi answered.

Jounouchi and Honda were just returning from the cafeteria, holding bags of chips and some packages of Pocky. They, too, heard the scream.

"Did you two hear that?" Jounouchi asked, ripping open a bag and popped some chips into his mouth.

It occurred to Anzu that someone was missing from the waiting room. There was Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda and herself. Who was she forgetting at that moment?

"Hey, where's Ryou?" she asked, when it finally dawned on her.

"YOU PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" the voice screamed.

Yugi-tachi winced at the angry voice, staring wide-eyed at the direction it came from.

Then came a stuttering and apologetic voice,"I-I'm sorry, I didn't even realize that I was kissing you!"

That nervous voice sounded awfully familiar to them...

"How could you not realize that you were kissing me?! Your tongue was inside of my mouth!"

"I really don't know why I'm even in here!" said the nervous voice.

"GET OUT! PERVERT!!!!"

Inside of the hospital room, Ryou was trying his best to duck the objects that Risa was throwing. A pillow, a blanket, then came harder objects such as a vase, a chair and a table. It's amazing how strong a girl can be when they were defiled. Luckily for Ryou, he ducked in time and most of those objects were smashed against the wall closest to him.

The door abruptly opened and the doctor with a couple of nurses behind him came into the room. The nurses ducked when they saw that a pair of heavy boots were thrown in their direction. The doctor wasn't so lucky since his nose was now bleeding and he fainted on the floor. Risa stopped when she saw that she accidentally knocked out the doctor. The nurses just sweatdropped at the pitiful sight while Risa glared daggers at Ryou.

_I can't believe someone I don't even know, just stole my first kiss!!! Unforgivable! _Risa thought, covering her lips with her hand.

Ryou just sweatdropped at how angry she looked, throwing his hands up in defense. He chuckled nervously and apologized over and over again.

"I'm really sorry for what I did to you," he said seriously, politely bowing to her. "But I really wasn't aware that I was kissing you."

Risa didn't say anything, she was just too angry to utter out any word. She huffed in and out like she was going to blow up at any moment. Some of the nurses put an arm around her and coaxed her to calm down. They knew of her condition and being angry wasn't going to help it any.

"Calm down, Miss Imura. Whatever happened already passed. He's already apologized over and over again. You shouldn't be so angry or you're gonna overexert your body," said one of the nurses.

In the waiting room, Yugi and his friends were going to walk to Risa's room when a woman, maybe in her mid-twenties came up to them. She had long dark hair tied up in a half-ponytail. Her hair trailed down her mid-back and she had a friendly face. She wore a simple gray dress and a white shirt underneath.

"Excuse me," she addressed them. "Yesterday, someone called me from this hospital. She said that my niece was currently staying here. Were any of you, by any chance, the ones who brought her here?" She looked hopefully at Yugi-tachi.

"Does she have short auburn hair?" Yugi asked.

"Well, here's a picture of her," she said, showing an old picture that she dug out of her purse.

Yugi-tachi looked at the picture of the ten-year-old Risa, wearing a little sailor-style schoolgirl uniform. She looked like she was standing in front of a playground. There were some swings and a huge slide in the background. The little girl's hair was longer and it was up in pigtails. She smiled and looked like she was waving at the camera.

"This does sort of look like her," Yugi said, handing the picture back to her.

"She was adorable," Anzu said, smiling at the woman.

The woman smiled at that comment, looking at the old picture of her niece. It's been a while since she saw her favorite niece.

"Arigatou," she said, smiling back. "Her name is Imura, Risa. Do you know where her room is?" she asked.

To be continued...

Okay, that was a short chapter. This chapter was just for some humor and some foreshadowing. It wasn't the chapter where she goes to Domino high school, like I said it would be. That will be in the next chapter. Maybe you could predict the outcome of this story, if you paid close attention to the foreshadowing. Although, it is hard to identify the foreshadowing parts. Sometimes, they're subtle. Interaction between Kaiba and Risa in the next chapter.

**Chapter 4: Going to School -**Sui, Risa's aunt tries to persuade her to rest for a few days until her feet heals. Risa stubbornly refuses and goes to school where she is grumpy for the day because Ryou is there. Then she meets Kaiba, the cocky and mean-spirited billionaire.


	4. Crazy Nurses, Chance Meeting and Interna...

A/N: As you can already tell, one of my characters 'Astarte' is an important part of this story. The only reason I chose the name 'Astarte' was because when I looked up Egyptian names, it said that Astarte is Seth's wife. I didn't actually know anything more about her. So I researched online and there wasn't much info on her except that she is Seth's beautiful wife. Also, some other stuff like how different cultures calls her different names. It turns out that the goddess Astarte is associated with sexual intercourse, seduction and wars.

New term of the chapter:

Sennen Item (Millennium Item)

Chapter 4: Crazy Nurses, Chance Meeting and Internal Conflicts

"There's nothing like starting the morning by getting slapped by a PMSing girl, right Ryou?" Jounouchi said jokingly.

Ryou just blushed and turned away from everyone's gazes. Before they left the hospital, Risa had slapped Ryou across the face, which left a visible red hand mark. While Honda snickered at Jounouchi's little joke, Ryou's normally innocent brown eyes narrowed to look angry and full of hate. He touched where he had been slapped and growled, _Can't believe Astarte just slapped me like that. _

"Ryou? Ryou?" Yugi said, trying to get his attention. Ryou's eyes returned to normal, then he turned to smile at Yugi.

"Hai, Yugi-kun?" he said.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. That looked like it hurt," Yugi said. Even Yugi couldn't resist letting out a slight chuckle at what happened. Ryou's other self in the Sennen Ring didn't seem to think that it was funny. In fact, he wanted to take over his host's body and pulverize the 'Pharaoh's pet' as he would put it. He still remembered how Astarte felt about the Pharaoh 5000 years ago. Still, he had to grit his teeth and try to remain calm.

As the five of the friends walked through the city park to get to their dwellings, Anzu, who was in front of the whole group suddenly stopped. The other four guys looked confused at her.

"What's wrong, Anzu? Is someone following us?" Jou asked, looking at the bushes as if someone would leap out at them.

"Hmm...Well, I just wondered..." she said, putting her fingers to her chin.

"Yeah?" Honda pressured her to continue.

"I just wondered if Imura-san was right," she said, looking back at Ryou. He jumped a bit now that he saw that Anzu seemed to be scrutinizing him.

"Right about...?" Yugi said.

"Ryou, you didn't really steal her first kiss, did you?" she asked.

"NO!" he yelled at once, surprising all of the bird of their trees. He directed his stare down at the ground now, "Actually...It wasn't really me. Well, I did find my tongue inside of her mouth..."

"It's your other half, wasn't it?" Yugi said at once.

Ryou nodded and said,"It's possible but he's never really expressed a liking for any girl before. I'd never imagine that he like Imura-san."

At the Domino City Hospital, Risa suddenly sneezed. She wiped her nose with a tissue, wondering if someone was talking about her. She sat patiently in her bed while her Aunt Sui was outside talking to the doctor. The nurse had just pulled up the curtains of the window so Risa was free to watch some birds flying and twittering about. She would much rather pay attention to this than the television, which was only for videos. There weren't much videos to watch anyway.

"It's a nice day outside, isn't it?" a nurse said cheerfully.

Risa just looked at her and nodded. She didn't feel like talking with anybody at the moment. The young nurse seemed to be an intern, for she seemed to be twenty-four years old or younger. Since Risa had been admitted into the hospital, the nurse had been trying to make Risa as comfortable as she possibly could. She always has a smile plastered on her face, straight blond hair and brown eyes.

"While your aunt's talking with the doctor, why don't you and I go for a little walk outside?" she said, smiling.

"Uhh...That would be pretty hard considering that I can't walk without screaming in pain," Risa said sarcastically.

This simple statement didn't hurt the nurse. She just turned to the door, opened it and pushed an empty wheelchair into the room. "You can just sit on this while I wheel you around," she said, pointing to the empty seat.

"Err...No thanks. My aunt's going to be back any minute anyway and take me home," Risa said, looking outside of the window again.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" the nurse exclaimed cheerfully. Before Risa could reply, the spontaneous nurse lifted her from the bed and placed her on the brown seat of the wheelchair. Risa protested while trying to get down from the seat, holding onto the white bed sheets as the nurse was gearing up to push the wheelchair out to the hallway.

"HEY! LET ME GO! Please, Nurse..." Risa trailed, since she realized that she never learned the crazy nurse's name.

"I'm Nurse Miiko Momochi at your service!" she replied, pushing the Risa faster than she should've. Risa was gripping onto the metal bars of the wheelchair, praying for her life. She closed her eyes since the speedy rate of the wheelchair made everything in her sight blurry. She was sure that she was going to throw up at any moment. Her hands reached back to dislodge the nurse's grip on the wheelchair in hopes that it would stop this crazy ride.

"HELP!!!!!" Risa screamed.

Anybody in their way, jumped aside and shouted profanities after Risa and the speedy maniac of a nurse. The bed sheets that Risa was still holding onto trailed behind them, tripping any unsuspecting fool. Another nurse quickly called security so they could try to save Risa. They were almost to the entrance of the hospital now, the white doors was way ahead of them. Risa curled up into a ball so she couldn't get hurt much. Her arms were hugging her legs against her chest and her head was hidden behind her legs.

Security was finally able to take hold of Nurse Miiko but the moment that her grip on the wheelchair loosened. The wheelchair jerked forward and Risa's entire body flew from the seat into somebody's arms. Shaken up, Risa shivered in his arms and whimpered quietly. She weakly leaned against the person's chest and breathed in slowly.

Before the nurse was caught, Seto Kaiba was opening the front door of the hospital. He was there to visit his little brother, Mokuba, who had to have surgery on his knee the night before. He certainly didn't expect to have a sixteen-year-old girl to fall into his arms. As he looked down at the auburn-haired girl, he saw that her brilliant green eyes stared up at him as well. Although, they weren't really staring because they were in a daze.

Her eyesight was getting worse by the minute, she reached out a hand to see if she hallucinating or not. Her fingertips were about to touch his chin when he drew back from her touch as if he was disgusted at her.

"Seth..." she said before fainting from exhaustion.

**"Astarte, why are you avoiding me?!" Seth demanded. **

**He spun her around by her shoulders so she could face him. Astarte just kept on kneading the dough, not looking at his face, which irked him greatly. To him, it seemed as though she would rather look at dough then at him. She knew better than to anger the high priest with a mighty temper, but she was just so busy. He wouldn't understand though, he was too busy being jealous as usual. **

**"You wouldn't ignore me if I was the Pharaoh," he said simply. **

**There were hints of jealousy in the simple statement. The false accusation surprised and angered Astarte. **

_**Just because I don't look at him or see him for three days, he accuses me of being unfaithful. **_

**"Forgive me, High Priest," she said in a restrained voice. "Tomorrow is the banquet day so I have have no time for your crap," she said, turning around from his gaze.**

**"Why not just tell me that he's bedding you? That would waste less of your time."**

**That did it.**

**"Would you please stop it with these false accusations?! My affections aren't for the Pharaoh!" she yelled, biting on her bottom lip to restrain her tears.**

_**I don't understand how he couldn't trust me when I've trusted him plenty of times? Especially when he was near those half-naked dancer girls or when he held the naked Kisara!**_

**"I already love you! I don't understand why you act so jealous whenever I'm beckoned to Pharaoh Atem. I am after all, one of his faithful servants," she cried, no longer able to stop the waterworks.**

**A single tear fell into the dough, which was supposed to be baked into a loaf of bread. Some servants came into the kitchen to help Astarte bake the loaves of bread. At the scene before them, they deduced that they came at a wrong time. Immediately, they bowed before Seth and muttered,"I beg your forgiveness, High Priest. We did not know that you two were busy. We'll be on our way." **

**They hurriedly filed out of the kitchen, some of the nosy servants were even brave enough to look back at the scene. Seth's ice-blue glare scared them away. **

**"Astarte," Seth whispered. He walked closer to her, reaching out to touch a lock of her auburn hair. As soon as he did that, Astarte drew her head back and glared at him with her bright green eyes.**

**"Stay away from me until you've learned how to control your jealousy," she said, tears still filling her eyes.**

Someone was stroking her hair back from her forehead, causing Risa to awake and peering into her Aunt's blue-gray eyes. Sui smiled gently at Risa as if telling her that everything was all right. Risa rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as her new surroundings came into view. She was in a room where the wallpaper was the color of a very pale blue. She had slept in a bed full of stuffed animals, her pillows were of faded blue and the bedspread was fading gray with specks of white. The room was almost empty except for a closet, a dresser, a bed and a huge mirror near a window.

This was the same room that Risa stayed when she was ten-years-old during a vacation with her little brother, Shoji. It had changed quite a bit. For one thing, there weren't toys cluttered all over the floor. When she had stayed there, she and Shoji always threw toys in any random spot, not bothering to store any of them in a proper place.

"Aunt Sui," Risa began. "What happened? How come I'm not in the hospital anymore?"

"Well, after that crazy nurse decided to let go of the wheelchair, you were about to crash headfirst into one of the front doors. Luckily, a young man caught you before you could get a concussion," Sui said.

"Ooh...I feel lousy," Risa said, getting up from the bed. In an instant, she ran into the bathroom down the hall. Sui sighed as she heard the retching sounds coming from the bathroom.

Later that afternoon

"Aunt Sui, I want to apply today! I'm not going to sit around the house so I could be bored to death." Risa said stubbornly.

"You're such a weird girl, Risa. Most girls would love to skip school a couple of days," Sui said.

"Most girls aren't in my situation! Most girls in all of the world never has a baby without having sex or having a sperm insemination or something like that! I've never done any of those things!" she snapped.

Even though, Sui was one of Risa's favorite people in the world. She couldn't help but snapping at anybody who comes in her path. Who could really blame the unfortunate girl for acting like a crabby old lady lately? Usually, Risa would be in smiles, awaiting the day of hanging out with her friends, practicing her fencing techniques, making her parents happy and teasing her little brother. She liked it when her life was organized like a schedule. Now that her life was in disarray, she felt as if she was lost in a foggy day.

"Life sucks," she muttered, banging her head against the cool glass window.

"You'll get a concussion if you keep doing that, Risa-chan," Sui warned.

Risa, childishly, stuck her tongue out at her aunt. Sui just giggled at the silly act that her only niece was displaying.

"Can we just go register today so I could go to school tomorrow? Maybe they have a fencing team that I could join..." she muttered weakly.

"It'll be good for you to stay home until your feet heals. You can't walk wit-"

"Without screaming in pain. Yes, I know. Thank you, Aunt Sui for reminding me of how useless I am right now," Risa said resentfully.

"Now you know that I didn't mean it like that!" Sui said, shocked that Risa would suggest such a thing.

"Really?! I was under the impression that you only accepted me because you pitied me!" Risa yelled. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She couldn't keep in her sorrows as well as she planned. "For your information, even if I can't join a fencing team right now. I could still walk to school with those crutches that the damn doctor gave me! Don't treat me like a baby just because you've been lonely for the past six years!"

Sui froze at those words, then furrowed her eyebrows. Risa realized that she had hit below the belt, so to speak, but she didn't care that her aunt was in pain. Without saying a word to her, Sui got up from the couch and walked out of the front door. Risa just stared boredly after her aunt and lay down on the couch to take a nap.

Four hours later, Risa could feel a slight pressure settling on the couch. She rubbed her eyes to see who it was, but before she could get up. Something was being shoved to her chest.

"Here is the school uniform, Risa-chan. You can start school first thing tomorrow morning. So you'd better sleep early tonight or you'll be late for school tomorrow. Dinner's in the microwave. Also, I'll be driving you to Domino High so you'll know how to get there in the future," Sui said, walking away to her bedroom.

_Okay, I should've shut my big fat mouth this afternoon. _she thought as she heard the door slam behind her aunt.

A/N: Okay, that was a hard chapter to write and I'm tired now. So please review. If youhave any comments, questions, and suggestions for this story, then by all means tell me. Thank you to all the new reviewers.


End file.
